1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water refilling device for water saving toilets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the Liter Per Flush (LPF) of the existing water saving toilet with small/big flush buttons, the proportion between the big flush and small flush is about 6/3 LPF to 6/4 LPF, and during the whole water refill process, water flows through the overflow pipe of the discharge valve of the water tank into the toilet bowl, creating a water closing. When the big flush is activated, the water of the water tank goes down to a level lower than the water level when the small flush button is pushed, hence, it takes a relatively longer time for the water to return to the normal level, namely, the water refilling time is relatively long. If it takes a refilling time T1 to form the water closing after the small flush, the water refilling time for the big flush T2 will be too long and cause excessive refilling, that is to say that the water refilled during the time of T2−T1 is useless and will flow to the waste pipe. Statistic and experiments show that the average amount of water loss is as much as 1.0 to 1.6 L.
The amount of water loss must be reckoned in the total water consumption of the toilet, so some methods are to adjust the water consumption of the big flush of the toilet down by 1.0 to 1.6 L, so that the real water amount of the big flush is less than 5 LPF, and as a result, the performance of the big flush is considerably decreased.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.